1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a driver, and more particularly to a data driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to prevent the physical properties of the liquid crystal molecules from being damaged in the method of driving a liquid crystal display, voltages with different polarities have to be alternately applied to drive the liquid crystal molecules. In the driving method using the fixed common voltage, a data driver properly drives the liquid crystal molecules by converting the polarities of the voltages outputted therefrom.
Conventionally, when the data driver is driving the liquid crystal molecules, the levels of the driving voltages range from about −6 volts to 6 volts. At this time, the maximum crossover voltage to be withstood by circuit elements used in the data driver may be equal to 12 volts (−6 to 6 volts). In order to withstand the crossover voltage of 12 volts during the process of driving the liquid crystal display, the circuit elements capable of withstanding high voltages have to be used in the data driver. However, the data driver using the circuit elements capable of withstanding the high voltages disadvantageously has the too-large size and the high cost. Therefore, it is an important subject in the industry to reduce the size and the cost of the data driver.